Be Mother For My Son (ChenTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Chen dan Xiumin menikah dan memiliki seorang anak kembar bernama HunHan. Namun, di saat HunHan lahir Chen harus kehilangan istrinya Xiumin dan Xiumin pun meminta tolong kepada sang adik Tao untuk menjadi Ibu bagi HunHan. Berhasilkah Tao menjadi Ibu untuk HunHan dan membuat Chen yang terpuruk atas kematian Xiumin bangkit dari kenyataan dan memulai hidup barunya ? Chapter 1 update...


Tittle : Be Mother for My Son

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Death Chara,

Pairing : ChenTao (Chen X Tao)

Cast : Member EXO

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF ^^

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note : **Ide dari **Ajib4FF, **tapi FF ya punya Author (ditabok eon)

**Pengenalan Tokoh :**

**Huang Min Seok** , usia 23 tahun namja dengan tubuh berisi, kulit putih dan pipi yang seperti bakpao jika sedang menggembungkan pipinya, adalah anak pertama dari Mr. Huang dan Mrs. Huang, Min Seok yang lebih suka dipanggil **Xiumin**, sangat dekat dengan sang adik Tao. Setelah menikah dengan namjachingunya sekarang marganya sudah berubah menjadi **Kim Min Seok**.

**Huang Zi Tao**, usia 19 tahun namja dengan tubuh tinggi semampai ini, Tao adalah anak bungsu, tinggal di korea dengan sang kakak. Sifatnya yang ceria, lembut, lugu dan polos membuat Tao sangat di cintai banyak orang, memilik seorang pacar yang sangat Tao cintai.

**Kim Jong Dae** atau biasa di kenal dengan nama **Chen**, usia 20 tahun, seorang pembisnis di korea. Ia adalah suami dari Xiumin, Chen sangat dekat dengan Tao karena selama Chen dan Xiumin waktu zaman pacaran, Tao selalu bersama sehingga Chen sudah menggangap Tao seperti adiknya sendiri hingga Chen menikahi Xiumin dan sekarang Tao menjadi adik iparnya, tinggal satu atap dengan Tao tidak membuat pasangan Chen dan Xiumin khawatir.

**Kim Luhan** dan **Kim Sehun** adalah anak kembar dari pasangan Chen dan Xiumin, sang kakak yang lahir lebih awal 2 menit dari sang adik, kembar dengan wajah yang serupa. Tapi tenang saja, anak kembar ini mudah untuk di bedakan. Jika mereka sedang berjalan bersama, maka yang paling tinggi itu adalah sang adik, Sehun adik dari Luhan sangat sayang terhadap sodara kembarnya, dengan tubuh tingginya, Sehun selalu ingin melindungi sang kakak, sedangkan sang kakak yang memiliki wajah dan sikap yang lebih imut dari Sehun.

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

~Be Mother for My Son~

Pagi hari pukul 06:30 AM ,dimana banyak orang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Sama dengan kediaman keluarga KIM, terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah manis memakai apron berwarna putih berenda sedang berkutak di dapur, mencuci sayur, memotong sayur, dan mengolahnya dengan berbagai peralatan dapur dan bumbu yang akan membuat bahan masakan itu enak.

"Hemm…Sepertinya kurang garam."

Gumam namja manis itu, dengan telaten namja manis itu menabur bumbu yang dirasa kurang. Dari arah pintu keluar masuklah namja tampan yang masih memakai baju piyamannya sedang membawa Koran yang di yakini Koran itu diambil dari depan rumahnya. Duduk di ruang makan, membuka Koran itu dan membacanya. Namja manis yang berada di dapur melihat namja tampan itu masuk, langsung membuatkan secangkir kopi dan meletakannya di meja hadapan namja tampan itu.

"Ini kopi mu Chen gege."

"Gomawo…Tao-ie."

Yah….namja yang sedang memasak di dapur tadi adalah Tao, sedangkan namja tampan yang sedang membaca Koran adalah Chen suami dari Xiumin. Kenapa Tao yang membuat sarapan ? Itu karena Xiumin tidak bisa memasak, jadi selama mereka bertiga tinggal Tao lah yang selalu memasak untuk kakaknya dan kakak iparnya. Tao pun kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasaknya, Chen yang mencium aroma masakan Tao, langsung tersenyum , meletakan Koran yang ia baca tadi di meja dan berjalan kearah Tao.

"Kau masak apa ? Boleh gege membantu ?."

"Aniyo…Gege, tunggulah di ruang makan, atau gege bangunkan Xiu-ge saja ini sudah siang ge."

Tao yang melihat Chen tidak mengikuti perintahnya ,hanya menghela nafas berat. Jika Chen sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa Tao lakukan, akhirnya Chen membantu Tao membuat sarapan pagi, meletakan sarapan itu di meja makan dengan rapi. Chen yang melihat sarapan sudah siap akhirnya membangunkan Xiumin, dan Tao dengan tenang menunggu di meja makan. Tidak lama terlihat Chen keluar kamar dengan Xiumin, memeluk Xiumin dari belakang, Tao yang melihat Xiumin berjalan masih terkantuk-kantuk, hanya dapat tersenyum. Kini mereka bertiga duduk dan memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Chen yang menyuapi Xiumin , dan kadang Xiumin merebut makanan Tao, hingga mereka kadang sampai bertengkar memperebutkan makanan.

"Hoek…Hoek….Hoek…"

Tao yang mendengar Xiumin seperti ingin muntah langsung mengusap-usap punggung Xiumin, Sedangkan Xiumin yang tidak tahan akhirnya berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chen dan Tao dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Chen-ge, apa Tao bilang jangan ikut memasak, lihat sekarang masakan ku meracuni Xiu-ge."

"Yak….kenapa jadi menyalahkan ku ?."

Mendengar Xiumin yang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi yang tidak berhenti, membuat Chen dan Tao menjadi khawatir dengan langkah cepat, mereka berdua menghampiri Xiumin di dalam kamar mandi.

"Xiu~ baby Gweachanayo ?."

"Hoek…molla, perut ku mual Chennie hoek…"

Tao pun menyuruh Chen untuk membawa Xiumin kedokter untuk di periksa, Tao takut Xiumin keracunan akan masakannya, -coba Che-gen tidak ikut memasak pasti Xiu-ge tidak akan sakit perut seperti ini- batin Tao, Chen yang sepertinya mendengar perkataan batin Tao langsung menatap Tao, dan seketika Tao hanya menyengir tanda dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Setelah Xiumin tenangan, mereka bertiga pun berganti baju untuk pergi ke dokter, karena wajah Xiumin sudah terlihat sangat pucat.

"Tao…Ayo kau juga ikut."

Chen yang sudah berada di dalam mobil melihat Tao yang masih berdiri di luar mobil, mengajak Tao untuk ikut ke rumah sakit, tapi Tao menolaknya dan dengan aegyo Xiumin akhirnya Tao ikut mengantar Xiumin ke rumah sakit, di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Tao terus memijit kepala Xiumin dari belakang, karena Tao duduk di bangku belakang.

~Be Mother for My Son~

.

.

.

"MWOOOO ?! HAMIIILLLL ?."

Teriak Chen dan Tao saat mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan Xiumin di rumah sakit, sang dokter dan suster yang berada di ruangan hanya dapat menutup telingan mereka saat mendengar teriakan Chen dan Tao yang kaget, sedangkan Xiumin yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya Hamil sudah 4 minggu hanya mengelus-elus perutnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir kissablenya.

"Aku akan menjadi appa !."

"Aku akan menjadi Eomma."

"Dan, aku akan memiliki ponakan ."

Ucap mereka bertiga senang di dalam mobil, dengan hebohnya. Sungguh ini merupakan berita yang sangat menggembirakan bagi keluarga kecil pasangan Chen dan Xiumin. Orang tua Chen dan Tao yang mendengar berita ini juga menyambut dengan penuh gembira. Selama Xiumin hamil Chen dan Tao sangat perhatian terhadap Xiumin, walaupun Xiumin meminta hal yang aneh-aneh tapi Chen akan selalu setia mengabulkannya begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Xiu~ baby, Aku harus ke Thailand untuk membuka cabang perusahaan baru di sana."

"Berapa lama Chennie~."

" 9 bulan Xiu~ baby."

"MWO ? Itu berarti saat aku melahirkan kau tidak ada di sisi ku."

Melihat wajah sedih Xiumin karena Chen yang harus pergi, Chen pun menjelaskan bahwa Xiumin tidak perlu khawatir akan sendirian karena akan ada Tao yang menemani dirinya. Xiumin yang notaben-nya tidak bisa bersikap egois akhirnya mengizinkan Chen untuk pergi ke Thailand untuk mengurus perusahaan barunya. Tao yang juga di beritahu oleh Chen bahwa dirinya akan pergi selama 8 bulan, meminta Tao untuk menjaga dan merawat Xiumin selama Chen tidak ada, dan dengan senang hati Tao akan merawat sang kakak.

Kepergian Chen pun tiba, Xiumin dan Tao mengantar ke bandara. Xiumin yang melepaskan kepergian Chen menangis tersedu-sedu, tentu saja mana ada istri yang tahan ditinggal suaminya selama 8 bulan, tapi lagi-lagi Xiumin tidak mau bersikap egois karena karir Chen untuk kebaikan keluarganya kelak.

"Jadi, dirumah sekarang hanya kita berdua saja Tao."

"Kau benar Xiu-ge, ini minumlah susu hamil mu."

Xiumin dan Tao kini sudah dirumah setelah mengantar Chen ke bandara, sekarang mereka berdua sedang menonton TV, mengobrol dan kadang bercanda satu sama lain. Xiumin yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan namjachingu Tao, akhirnya menayakan namjachingu Tao. Tao yang tiba-tiba ditanyain oleh Xiumin hanya dapat blushing ria.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kai ge."

Xiumin yang mendengar perkataan sang adik hanya dapat terkekeh, Xiumin sangat tahu bahwa Tao sangat mencintai Kai namja yang sudah merebut hati sang adik. Xiumin pun sering bertemu dengan Kai, karena ketika Chen yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor Tao akan mengajak Xiumin untuk ikut berkencan dengannya dan Kai, menurut Xiumin ,Kai adalah namja yang baik, dan akan melindungi sanga adik.

~Be Mother for My Son~

.

.

.

"Xiu-ge kau sangat gendut sekarang…hahahahhah."

Tawa Tao melihat sekarang Xiumin sudah sangat gendut, tentu saja kandungan Xiumin sudah menginjak usia 8 bulan itu berarti sudah 7 bulan Chen pergi ke Thailand, selama berada di Thailand Chen setiap hari akan selalu menelfon Xiumin dan Tao untuk menayakan keadaan mereka berdua. Xiumin yang ditertawakan oleh sang adik hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya sangat lucu. Dengan, langkah kesal Xiumin keluar dari kamar Tao yang berada di lantai 2, sedangkan Tao yang melihat sang kakak langsung mengikuti Xiumin dari belakang sambil tetap tertawa, hingga pada anak tangga ke -6 dari bawah Xiumin terjatuh karena terpleset, Tao yang berada di belakang Xiumin langsung turun dengan cepat.

"Akhh….Sakiiittt."

Tao yang mendengar erangan kesakitan Xiumin menjadi bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Disaat genting seperti ini otak Tao tidak bisa berfikir, Xiumin yang berada di tangkupan Tao menggerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, dan Tao yang melihat darah segar mengalir di kaki Xiumin semakin panik.

"Xiu-ge, bertahanlah….Jebal."

Melihat Handphone Xiumin yang tergelatak akibat terjatuh tadi, Tao langsung menelfon ambulance, kedua orang tuannya yang berada di China dan juga menelfon Chen yang berada di Thailand mengatakan bahwa Xiumin terjatuh dari tangga. Memanggil –manggil nama gegenya tanpa henti hanya itu yang bisa Tao lakukan, hingga 10 menit kemudian Ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh Xiumin masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawa Xiumin ke Rumah Sakit. Xiumin pun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan UGD. Darah Xiumin yang masih menempel ditangan Tao, membuat tubuh Tao bergetar hebat, Takut, bingung, sedih menjadi satu sekarang.

"Kau keluarganya ?."

"Ne, aku adiknya…bagaimana gege ku dok."

Dokter yang menangani Xiumin pun menceritakan, bahwa akibat Xiumin terjatuh tadi anak yang berada di kandungan Xiumin harus cepat dikeluarkan sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di ingikan. Tao yang mendengar hal itu langsung menelfon kedua orang tuanya dan Chen untuk menayakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kedua orang tua mereka dan Chen sama shocknya dengan Tao, hingga mau tidak mau kedua orang tua Xiumin dan Chen sang suami menyetujui untuk dilakukan operasi terhadap Xiumin dengan Tao yang mentanda tangani surat persetujuan akan operasi tersebut.

**-SIDE CHEN-**

"Siapkan tiket ke korea malam ini juga."

"Ta-tapi direktur …."

"CEPAT ATAU KU PECAT KAU !."

Chen yang baru menerima kabar keadaan Xiumin dari Tao langsung menyuruh asistennya untuk segera memesan Tiket pesawat menuju korea, Chen terpaksa membentak asistennya karena saat ini pikiran Chen sedang di penuhi oleh Xiumin. Penyesalan akan dirinya yang meninggalkan Xiumin membuat Chen semakin Frustasi.

"Xiu~ baby berjuanglah, aku akan segera kesana menemui mu."

~Be Mother for My Son~

.

.

.

Tao yang menunggu Xiumin di luar ruang operasi sendirian hanya dapat mondar-mandir tidak menentu arah, sesekali dirinya menonjokkan tangannya ke dinding rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi dengan gegenya. Ingat dengan namjachingunya yang sudah 1 bulan ini tidak menghubungi dirinya, Tao pun mencoba menelfon untuk memberitahu bahwa keadaan Xiumin sedang gawat. Tapi, hanya kotak suara yang Tao dapat dengar, menelfon sekali lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama kotak suara yang menjawab panggilan Tao.

"Oweeekk….Oweeeekk…Oweekkkk~."

Tao yang mendengar suara tangisan bayi langsung terkaget dan memasukkan Handphone miliknya ke saku celana dan berdiri di depan ruang UGD tersebut, mendengar suara bayi berarti Xiumin berhasil melakukan operasi tersebut, Tao pun langsung menangis bahagia mendengar suara bayi Xiumin. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Xiumin tidak apa-apa, sang dokter pun keluar dengan masih memakai pakaian operasi, dan darah segar masih menempel di jubah baju dokter itu.

"Pasien ingin bertemu dengan anda ."

Tao yang mendengar perkataan sang dokter langsung masuk kedalam ruang operasi itu, dimana Xiumin terlihat sedang menciumi 2 bayi berjenis laki-laki ,tubuh mungil dengan kulit sangat putih seperti Xiumin. Dengan tersenyum menahan sakit Xiumin memanggil Tao untuk mendekatinya, Xiumin memerintahkan suster untuk memberi kedua bayi yang sedang di gendong oleh suster untuk di berikan pada Tao, Tao yang bingung akhirnya menggendong kedua bayi cantik itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tao-ie….Kuserahkan anak ku pada mu."

"Aa-apa maksud mu ge ?."

"Arghh….sakiitt ! Ku mohon Tao, rawat anak ku..Anggap dia adalah anak mu."

"Gege…Hiks..Apa yang kau katakan…hiks….dia anak mu ge."

"Berikan nama Luhan dan Sehun, dan katakan pada Chennie aku…sangat….mencintainya…"

Setalah mengucapkan hal itu, alat detak jantung Xiumin berbunyi dengan nyaring, menandakan bahwa sudah tidak ada detak jantung lagi di dalam tubuh Xiumin, Tao yang melihat Gegenya tergelatak tidak berdaya di ranjang operasi, langsung memberikan kedua bayi mungil itu pada suster dan dengan cepat Tao menari kerah baju sang dokter untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, sang dokter pun mengatakan bahwa Xiumin mengalami pendarah hebat pada saat melahirkan bayi pertama, dan saat ingin melahirkan bayi keduanya, dokter memberitahukan pada Xiumin untuk memilih siapa yang harus selamat, Xiumin atau bayi kedua yang masih berada di dalam kandungan Xiumin. Dan, Xiumin dengan tersenyum memilih untuk dokter menyelamatkan bayi keduanya, biarlah Xiumin yang pergi dan bayi kembarnya selamat, dan Xiumin pun mengatakan kepada dokter untuk memanggil Tao, Xiumin mengatakan bahwa Tao yang akan merawat anak-anaknya. Tao yang mendengar cerita sang dokter hanya dapat tertunduk lemas, menangis dan diruang operasi itu juga terdengar jeritan sang kedua bayi yang sepertinya tahu bahwa ibu kandung mereka telah pergi.

Apa yang akan Tao lakukan ? menerima kedua bayi itu dan merawatnya ? atau…..?

**NEXT/DELETE ^^**

Yooo….author TAO UKE Shipper come back dengan membawa pairing CHENTAO, kkkkkk~~~

Gimana ? sedih ga ? author bikin ini FF sedih banget (T^T)

tapi ga tau deh reader gimana ,semoga fell ya dapet dan suka ^^

FF yang lain publish besok XD , Kalau sekarang kebanyakan nanti pada mabok -.-) #plak


End file.
